And what if it is?
by ShihanaAmaya
Summary: A sequel to Akatsuki is no place for Love That was a bad day for Sasori, and finding Deidara bleeding to death did not make it better. SasoDei. Suicidal. Character Death? Or not?


**A/N:** Ohayo once again! The sequel to AINPFL! Oh yeah! I have finally gotten myself to type it… To those of you, who actually waited for it (yeah, right), I apologize but I had quiet a lot on my head, but I hope you like it.

**Aya:** About the flamers…

**Nari:** Dammit, continue this damn story! I want my angst!

**Aya:** Anyway, Sasori, do the disclaimer?

**Sasori:** No.

**Aya:** _-sigh-_ What is it with them and not wanting to do the disclaimer?

**Sasori:** _-rolls eyes-_

**Aya:** Whatever. I don't own Naruto. Neither do I own Sasori, Deidara, nor others.

**Nari:** Good God, hurry up and finish it! _-takes out a kunai and glares-_ Or else… _-ominous silence-_

**Aya:** God, Nari. Patience! _-eyes the kunai-_

**Nari:** _-growls and creeps closer to Aya- _You wanna say that again!? I'll sic Michael Jackson on you!

**Aya:** The actual or Orochi?

**Nari:** You're an Orochi fan-girl, why would I sic him on you? I mean the actual one. And… and I'd trap you in a room with him, Sakura, Ino, Tohru, Kagura and Rin for a long, loooong time!

**Aya:** _-cowers away from Nari in fear-_ O-on to t-the story!

**Warning: Shounen ai, suicide attempts or references to such and angst?**

* * *

I just knew today was going to suck.

Who wouldn't know that if you were woken up by the sound of Tobi's screaming and explosions from the kitchen?

Of course, normally, I would blame Deidara for the latter, but just one look at the alarm clock standing on the night stand next to my bed was enough to disprove my theory. It was barely 9 in the morning. The blonde never got up before 10.

Deciding to figure out what happened; I climbed out of my bed and got dressed. Years of practice and I was done in less than 2 minutes.

I made my way through the shadowed corridors of the hideout.

I swear, this building has no fucking windows. Seeing that I'm from Suna originally, you can guess how overjoyed I was at the thought of dark, shadowy, and most of all, damn cold hallways of the cave.

Shivering, I finally reached what used to be the kitchen and now it seemed to look more like a futon jutsu training ground. Or some kind of Deidara's art exhibition.

I stifled a snicker, and looked around.

Tobi was unconscious on the ground, all evidence showing that he attempted to cook. Sighing, I walked up to the fridge to grab some quick breakfast and left.

I headed towards my room, since I still had a puppet that needed to be fixed. On my way there I passed a rather sleepy looking Deidara. He gave me a blank, asleep stare and kept walking. I smiled inwardly, the idiotic blonde could always make me feel better.

'_And he's cute._' I thought.

I stopped abruptly. _I did not just call Deidara cute again._

Yes, it actually happened before. Mostly in my thoughts but it still scared the shit out of me. He was a guy for god's sake! And he's younger than me by what? 15 years?

Besides, I'm a puppet anyway, who in their right mind would love a puppet? They all say puppets are emotionless. Maybe they're right.

Maybe it's all a mocking illusion to torment me even further. As if my childhood wasn't enough. As if _they're_ death wasn't enough!

I snapped out of my mental rant as I entered my room. My gaze immediately fell on the broken puppet. I sighed and got to work. The world around me ceased to exist.

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed until I heard a soft knock on my door. I was irritated, as always, whenever someone interrupts my work.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Deidara walked in.

"Hey danna," he started,"I have to tell you something, un."

"Not now, brat." I said annoyed. I was such a fool, getting my irritations out on him, when he obviously didn't mean to do it. "Can't you see I'm busy? I don't have time for you. Go play with your clay or something."

"Right. Sorry, Danna, un." He answered, clearly hurt, turned on his heel and exited my room.

I fell a sharp pain where my heart was. I knew I had hurt him. Suddenly, I felt disgusted with myself. Of course, my conscience just had to kick in as well, making me feel even more guilty.

I decided to go and apologize to him so I stealthily left my workshop/bedroom and crept towards his room on the other end of the hallway. I didn't particularly want to pass by the kitchen, so I took a different route and finally, after few minutes, I was standing in front of a wooden door.

It was a regular brown door with a dirty door knob, covered in clay-ish finger prints. I sighed again, typical Deidara.

I knocked on the door, only to be answered by silence. I figured he wasn't there, and started walking back to my room. This time I didn't really care whether I walked past the kitchen or not, I just wanted to finish working on that puppet.

Somewhere along the way I saw Deidara, he was walking towards his room. I tensed, hoping that he wouldn't question why was I coming from this direction, and as much as I wanted to keep quiet and just disappear, I had to find out whether he was mad at me or not.

"Deidara? Are you okay?" I asked genuinely concerned. He eyed me with a weird expression and an empty look in his eyes. It truly hurt me to see him like that.

"What do you care, un?!" he snapped and zoomed past me.

I flinched; he really was angry. I heard him lock the door as he entered his room.

There it was again.

That ominous feeling.

I walked up to the door, just in time to hear the soft sound of something dripping on the floor.

That weird smell.

After years of working with human corpses, you learn to recognize it.

The smell of blood.

I panicked and started hitting the door, demanding to be let in.

No such luck.

I received no answer. Then there was a 'thump' sound of a body falling to the ground.

My mind froze; without thinking, I kicked the door open and ran into the room.

There he was, laying in a puddle of his own blood. I let out a blood-curling scream and ran to him. His arms were a terrible sight.

Mutilated and bloody.

I checked his pulse. It was faint, but still there.

Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I tore off the sleeve of my cloak and cut it in two pieces. I wrapped the material around his arms, hoping to stop the blood loss. With that taken care of, I picked him off the ground and ran to Konan's room.

If anybody in Akatsuki that knew medical jutsu, it was her.

* * *

I quickly knocked on her door.

"Come in," I heard Konan's voice. I opened the door and almost ran in.

"Help me," I whispered. "He's losing tons of blood. Can you do something about it?" I watched her expression turn from neutral to terrified to determined.

"Put him on my bed," she answered, gesturing towards the mentioned piece of furniture. I immediately obeyed her words.

"I'm not promising anything," she started, "but I'll do what I can. You go and calm down. Drink tea or something."

I just nodded and left the room.

* * *

It's finally finished! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first one, it really made me feel better. I never knew someone would actually like it! I hope this one met your expectations, and what do you think, should I actually clear up what happened and whether he survived?

R&R, onegai!

* * *


End file.
